Minerva Liddell
Minerva Liddell, formerly known as Alice Liddell, is the main antagonist of spin-off known as Date A Strike ''from ''Date A Live ''franchise. She was first introduced in Volume 3 and has become the main antagonist by torturing the false main antagonists. She was first introduced as a supporting antagonist by being Edgar F. Caroll's personal assassin but later become the main antagonist by betraying her boss once she got what she wanted. Minerva is the former Ace Wizard 2 of the Special Sorcery Service and a Wizard of the Military Force-Defense from UK. She is currently a member of the first executive of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries and is working as ruthless and feared mercenary of the organization. Appearance Miverva sports short blonde hair, tanned skin and a mature body. She is also one of the tallest member of SSS as most of SSS soldiers are trained-child soldiers and she is possible one of the most old members of the faction. She was almost never seen without a CR unit. Personality Minerva is a ruthless woman who wanted to be the strongest in SSS, if not the entire world by using fear and oppression as her weapon to show to other Wizards how things are done. She has a superiority complex, thinking that she is way above all the other members and it's the reason that made her challenge Artemisia. Her goal was to surpass her because Artemisia was famous and loved. At first, Minerva was a prideful warrior who wanted to be recognized by DEM and SSS, and even other AST squads around the world as the most powerful Wizard of history, even more than Ellen Mira Mathers. Minerva was saw by her own team as a cruel, egotistical, and despotic being who left a wake of pain and suffering in her wake. Her cold-hearted behavior is what ultimately was what kept her squad in line and her reputation and garnered both the attention of Edgar F. Caroll and other countless DEM officers. Above all of this, however, Minerva was capable of putting on a polite façade, as it was her standard personality trait. She used very polite speech patterns, and used the personal pronoun and, both being gender neutral pronouns that exacerbates her polite demeanor. However, when prone to fits of rage, Minerva would slip into the use of , which is a more masculine, arrogant pronoun, even saying obscenes names. No matter how loyal her soldiers were loyal to her, Minerva shows little to no care for them, as she is easily capable of killing them should they fail her in some way. Noticing that most of her forces are teenagers and children, Minerva see them as weaklings and is willing to break their mental state if they fail using physical tortures. She can be very violent, resorting to hurt others when she can't have what she wants and has childish tendencies and gets bored if she don't gets what she desires. She is also a pedophile who admitted she had raped and murdered a child once at the time that she started to lose many duels with Artemisia to unleash her rage in weaklings. Among others, she is also very treacherous, willing to betray anyone so long as she can achieve her goals after she got what she was interested. Lastly, she is persistent and won't admit defeat till her last breath. From a very far point, Minerva is considered the most prideful villain of the story to the point of insanity and inhumanity. Minerva, despite all her heinous standard, never admits that her actions are cruel, sadistic, and selfish, and often says she is the only one right as the strong rules the weak using force and fear and everyone below should stay quite and accept their fate. Yet she delights in the suffering of others, both physically and mentally, and relishes pure pain upon her victims, often abusing them physically by breaking their limbs before killing them. She happily provokes and manipulates others for her own amusement, and ruthlessly tortures anyone who irritates her or get in her way, including most of her allies that are child-soldiers from 8–17 years old. However, she is prone to enraged tantrums and panics a lot when things don't go her way. Trivia *She is fictionalized in Samuel Liddell MacGregor Mathers; Minerva is possibly biologically related to a member of a magical organization called the Hermetic Order, just like Isaac Westcott and Ellen Mathers. *She is similar to Bullet from ''Blazblue, although it is unknown which character was based on which since both media were released in the same year. *As many of DAL Characters are based in some kind of figure from Hebrew, Minerva is probably the very incarnation of the Sin Pride. *Minerva is one of the few named villains to be killed in the series. **At the same time, she was one of the two characters to die in the spin-off as a result of her actions. At the final moments of her last battle, she specifically says that a Good Ending for them will never happen as long she lives. *Minerva Liddell and Ellen Mira Mathers are based on Samuel Mathers. *Minerva is the first villain of the series to show true sexual contents in the story. *In the current story, it's implied that Minerva never existed or never became a villain due to Shido's actions in changing the timeline, meaning that Minerva probably never met Artemisia as Origami's history was changed as well. *Minerva is considered by many fans to be the most darkest female villain of the whole franchise. *At some point, she changed her original name "Alice Liddell" to "Minerva Liddell". The reason behind this is unknown. *It's implied that SSS ceased to exist thanks to Minerva's actions in-universe but it was never show after the end of the manga. *Minerva and Nnoitra Jiruga has the same past and the same situation. Both in the past constantly challenged a person (Artemisia B. Ashcroft in Date A Strike and Neliel in Bleach). Because that person were more stronger than them. However, after Minerva and Nnoitra have lost so many duels, they made a cowardly action and attacked the best friends of that person and used them as hostages to kill and humiliate that person (Minerva humiliate Artemisia and Nnoitra humiliate Neliel). Navigation Category:Game Changer Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Rapists Category:Military Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Warlords Category:Fighters Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Obsessed Category:Usurper Category:Criminals Category:Evil from the Past Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Barbarian Category:Enforcer Category:Provoker Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:One-Man Army Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Power Hungry Category:Archenemy Category:Envious Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Cheater Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rivals Category:Leader Category:Conspirators Category:Social Darwinists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Magic Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Oppressors Category:Totalitarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Cowards Category:Mongers Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased